


¿Es el amor un arte?

by rxgofred



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxgofred/pseuds/rxgofred
Summary: El hermano de Raoul muere, sus padres deciden meterle a terapía en parejas y ahí conocerá a Agoney, un chico sin problemas, el cual le marcará para siempre





	1. 3.900€

-¿Por cuánto saldría el ataúd entonces?  
-El de gama alta.....les saldría por unos 3.900.

Nada más oir el precio me levanté y me fui. Alguien tan importante como era Álvaro para mí...le metían en un ataúd y salía por tres mil novecientos euros, y ya acaba las cosa,la persona más importante de mi puta mierda de vida se reducía a tres mil y pico euros.


	2. Capítulo 2

Me meto en el primer baño que pillo y lo abro bruscamente

-Joder cuidado–dice un chico que estaba lavándose las manos al que casi aplasto con la puerta al entrar  
    
-Perdón–digo con hilo de voz 

-Hostia puta es que casi me partes la boca–el chico sale 

-Ya te he pedido perdón gilipollas–le grito mientras se va

-Es que todos los que venís aquí sois unos amargados–le oigo decir entre dientes

-Se acaba de morir mi hermano, si quieres monto una puta fiesta imbécil–digo mientras inconsistemente clavo mis uñas en la palma de mis manos–Y pongo una puta pancarta en plan "Felicidades por tu muerte Álvaro"–se me empieza a entrecortar la respiración y voy a decir algo más cuando veo al chico pararse, espera un rato y se gira.

Mierda

-Joder Raoul–me mira–Joder lo siento que no sabía que eras tú qué mi padre trabaja aquí y he venido por eso joder Raoul,lo siento–se acerca a mi pero lo único que consigue es que le propine un empujón

-No se lo cuentas a nadie, ¿lo entiendes o te lo digo con palabrejeo canario?

-Si, si soy una tumba–hace un pausa dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir–Joder perdón que sí que yo me callo

Resopló y entro al baño, abro el grifo echándome agua en la cara y me apoyo en la fría pared de mármol.  
Había hablado muy poco con Agoney, sabía que había venido nuevo de Tenerife hace un año, también sabía que no le soportaba y que en varias ocasiones se habían peleado, porque me burlaba de su vocabulario y el siempre saltaba, y también sabía que como contase algo le iba ha....  
-Raoul, hijo, va nos tenemos que ir....–oyó decir a su padre tras la puerta  
-Voy–me miro en el espejo intentado borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas y salgo, mi padre me recuerda una sonrisa apenada. La sonrisa con la que me miran todos los familiares,la sonrisa con la que miras "al pobre niño que ha perdido a su hermano", y por eso quiere esperar un tiempo para contárselo a todos sus amigos, porque está harto de dar pena.

Saco el móvil e intento distraemerme, debería contárselo a Mireya, pero no es algo para hablar por teléfono así que quedó con ella mañana por la tarde, llegamos a nuestra casa y lo primero que hago es subir a mi cuarto, paso delante de la habitación de Álvaro, cogo aire y entro, es la primera vez que lo hago desde ese día, todo sigue ahí....Como si nada hubiese cambiado, joder....que irónico  
Casi sin darme cuenta las lágrimas vuelven a rodar por mis mejillas.  
Quizás no haya sido tan buena idea entrar.   
Me voy a mi cuarto y me tiro a la cama, cogo el móvil y veo una notificación de un número desconocido

 

-Joder que le den por culo–grito con la almohada en la cara

 

Quería hablar, quería soltar todo lo que tenía dentro y quería hacerlo con el, por qué era jodidamente tierno, pero no quería ser el chaval que daba pena


End file.
